


You Can Take Your Time, Baby

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, mentions of Shklance, shance, this got surprisingly tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Shiro fulfills his promise to make up for lost time.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	You Can Take Your Time, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 day NSFW prompt list that I’m still attempting to finish. Day 30, Whatever pleases you, I went for some good old-fashioned marathon sex. A continuation of day 9, go check that one out as well!

Lance shuddered beneath him, gasping out a moan when he laved at a thoroughly abused nipple. His cock twitched between them, only a small dribble of come leaking from the head. His hips strained against Shiro’s grip on them, trying to lift away from the plug buzzing inside him and grind down onto it all at once.

Shiro had lost track of how many times Lance had come. He knew vaguely that it had to have been hours since he’d cornered Lance, finally pried he truth out of him about his distance sice Keith had left, held him against the wall and fucked him so hard they were both dizzy. Everything after that was sweaty, sticky flashes of memory. Holding Lance’s legs open and burying his tongue in his loose, wet hole, Lance fucking himself with the plug while Shiro jacked him off, Lance bouncing on his cock, head thrown back and crying out his name. In some corner of his mind he thought he should be embarrassed by his behavior, at his complete lack of self control, but the other part of him— the part that had been denied his boyfriend for three torturously long weeks— purred in satisfaction. 

Lance whined, pushing weakly at Shiro’s chest. He turned the plug off, easing it out of Lance and running a soothing hand up and down his side when he groaned at the stretch. 

“Are you okay? You did so well, my gorgeous boy.” Lance sighed, eyes fluttering at the praise and sinking back into the mattress. He lifted his arms, reaching for Shiro and humming when he leaned into them, settling his head on Lance’s chest. 

“I’m very, very okay,” he promised.

Shiro huffed out a laugh, slinging an arm and a leg over Lance and pressing in closer. 

“Oh,” Lance’s surprised breath caught his attention, head lifting to look him over.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Was it too much?”

“No, no nothing like that,” Lance hastened to reassure him. He bit his lip, snaking one hand between their bodies, and Shiro gasped as his fingers brushed against his cock, which had hardened again without him realizing. “You should have said something.” 

“I was so wrapped up in making you feel good that I didn’t notice. Don’t worry about me.” Lance scoffed, clambering out from under him, getting him onto his back and leaning over him, fixing him with a stern look. 

“Don’t be your usual sacrificing self. We’re selfish with each other, remember?”

“Trust me, there was nothing selfless about the past few hours. I think we both know by now that I get just as much out of taking you apart as you do.” 

A light blush dusted Lance’s cheeks, but he didn’t let up. 

“What if I’m not done being taken apart?”

Shiro swallowed, throat suddenly dry, but still managed to protest weakly, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

An eyebrow raised in challenge. “You’re not tired of me already, are you? You just promised me months of hot, kinky sex, are you backing out of that now?” 

“Lance,” he said seriously, bringing his hands up to cup Lance’s face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. “Are you sure?”

“You told me to tell you what I need,” he breathed, grinding his hips down into Shiro’s, cock already half hard. “I need you inside me. Just one last time. Please.” 

He groaned, surging up to press their mouths together, tangling their tonuges and swallowing sweet sighs. He sat up fully, hands falling to hips to seat Lance fully in his lap. Lance threw his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, fingers digging into damp skin, hips rocking more insistently. Shiro broke their kiss, teeth dragging over a plush lower lip as he went. 

“Slow down,” he whispered, tightening his grip on Lance’s hips to still them. The only response he got was a whine, fingers scrabbling at his back. “Shh, I’ve got you.”

He leaned forward, laying Lance down at the foot of bed, trailing soft, sucking kisses down his neck and collarbone as he guided them down. He spread Lance’s legs slowly, settling between them and searching for the lube he’d discarded in the sheets earlier. Once he found it, he popped the cap open, squeezing a generous amount onto his metal hand.

“I’m still open, I don’t need—“ Lance broke off into a gasp when two fingers easily sunk into him. 

“Slow,” he reminded. He let a smirk slip onto his face, then. “Besides, I know you like it messy.”

“Oh, fuck.”

Shiro just grinned at him, slinging a leg over his left shoulder to grind his fingers deeper, scissoring them just to hear the squelch. Lance choked out a groan, hands twisting in the already wrecked sheets. Shiro took his time, dragging his fingers out completely, tracing his fingers around Lance’s puffy rim, easing them back inside and brushing teasingly along his prostate to hear him keen. He continued his leisurely pace, nibbling at the calf thrown over his shoulder and thumb brushing at the sensitive skin above his hole until Lance was bucking into his hand for more, fixing him with the most dangerous look he’d ever seen. Cheeks flushed, teeth digging into his lower lip around a whimper, eyes glassy and pleading. He couldn’t help but give in, sliding a third finger in and speeding up slightly.

Lance sighed at the feeling, eyes fluttering closed and back arching in the way that Shiro could never resist. He increased his pace a little more, angling his fingers to alternate between brushing more deliberately against the sensitive bundle of nerves there and teasing past it. A long, low groan ripped its way out of Lance’s mouth. His cock, coaxed back to full hardness, twitched eagerly. Shiro held him there, giving him enough to keep him on edge but not enough to push him over, and before long he was trembling, angling his hips for more, harder, faster, anything.

“Takashi,” he gasped. “Takashi, please, I need you. Fill me, fuck me, please.” Shiro was surely going to hell for how much he loved to torture his boyfriend. He couldn’t get enough of Lance like this, desperate and begging for him, loved how even after being taken over and over Shiro could still reduce him to this shaking, incoherent ball of desire. It was the most addictive feeling in the world to see him like this. He couldn’t wait until Keith was back so they could take Lance apart like this together. 

He slipped his fingers out of Lance, wasting no time in slicking himself and hoisting Lance’s other leg onto his shoulder. He slid into Lance completely, shuddering at the feeling of him so hot and slick around him. Lance keened, walls fluttering wildly, clawing at the sheets until Shiro pried one hand away from the bed to tangle their fingers together. He stilled, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. He leaned down, bending Lance nearly in half to press their foreheads together.

“Shhh, gorgeous boy, I’ve got you.”

“Fuck,” Lance gasped when he could form words. “You feel so good, I don’t— I can’t— move, please move.” 

“It’s okay, love,” he soothed, starting up a gentle pace. “You’ve been so wonderful today, letting me have you over and over, coming for me so much. Just relax now, darling, I’ll take care of you.” Lance practically melted at the words, mewling in contentment, hand going lax in his. Shiro moved to grip his thighs, keeping his legs pressed tight to his chest and giving himself leverage to get deeper. Soft, blissed out noises fell from Lance’s gently parted lips with every thrust, his hips raising to meet Shiro’s seemingly of their own accord. Shiro wanted to spend an eternity looking at him like this, spent and pliant and lost in pleasure. His name fell from Shiro’s lips like a prayer, making his cock twitch and his balls ache from how close he was. 

“Faster,” Lance sighed, arms stretching languidly above his head. Shiro could do nothing but comply, greedily drinking in Lance’s pleased moan as his hips snapped rapidly in and out. A shudder overtook Lance then, eyes snapping open to meet his hazily. “Oh, I’m close, I’m so close.” 

Shiro’s wound a hand between them, wrapping it around Lance’s cock and jerking him in time with his thrusting.

“Let it go, love,” he urged. That was all it took. His back arched sharply, a delicious sound falling from his lips and cock convulsing in Shiro’s grasp but with nothing else to spill. His clamped down hard and just like that Shiro was lost as well. He bucked wildly, trembling so hard he could barely keep himself up. It seemed to go on forever, wave after wave of heat and bliss washing over him as he spent himself inside Lance. Their mouths crashed together, barely a kiss as they cried into each other’s mouths, tongues tangling as the last of the aftershocks washed over them. 

When he finally came back to himself he had the presence of mind to pull gently out of Lance, one last groan leaving both their lips as they parted. He collapsed next to Lance, pulling him in close to cradle him against his chest, tangling his fingers through his hair and pressing soft kisses to the top of his head. 

“Wow,” Lance rasped after several minutes of contented silence. 

Shiro gave a rough laugh. “That’s an understatement. You were incredible.” 

He felt Lance’s cheek warm where it was pressed against his chest. “So were you.” 

He hummed, pecking another kiss to Lance’s hair before attempting to reach over the side of his bed for the water bottle he kept there.

“We should—“ 

“Not yet,” Lance whined, throwing an arm and a leg around him and clinging like a koala. 

He chuckled again, settling back in and winding his arm back around Lance. 

“Okay, a few more minutes,” he conceded. “But then you let me run and get us a washcloth and some food.”

“Deal,” Lance murmured, nuzzling into his chest and Shiro was glad he was laying down or he would have swooned. “I love you.”

He buried his face in Lance’s hair, giving him a squeeze. “I love you too,” he returned, sure he could spend the rest of his days wrapped up in this man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
